Doktor Eggman (Sonic Boom)
|Wiek = 40-60 lat|Rasa = Człowiek|Płeć = Mężczyzna|Włosy = Brązowe wąsy|Skóra = Kremowa|Dubbing jap. = Chikao Ōtsuka (Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric)|Dubbing ang. = Mike Pollock|Zdolności = *Genialny intelekt *Budowa i obsługiwanie maszyn *Zaawansowane umiejętności pilotażu *Wysoka siła *Wysoka wytrzymałość *Profesjonalne golenie wąsów|Przynależność = *Eggman Industries *Team Eggman|Lubi = *Planowanie dominacji nad światem *Budowanie groźnych robotów *Arcy-groźną szynkę *Swoje wąsy *Budowanie swojego własnego złego parku rozrywki *Szczeniaczki|Nie lubi = *Team Sonic *Lyrica *Warcabów *Kiedy ktoś inny zajmuje jego miejsce *Podróżować|Dubbing pl. = Jakub Wieczorek}} – główny antagonista w serii ''Sonic Boom. Eggman jest obecnie największym super-złoczyńcą na świecie. Jego największym wrogiem jest niebieski jeż Sonic. Eggman planuje zdominować cały świat i zniewolić jego populację. Doktor posiada swoją kryjówkę na wyspie, skąd wysyła swoje groźne roboty. Jego plany zawsze zostają pokrzyżowane przez Team Sonic. Eggman posiada dwóch asystentów: Orbota i Cubota. Utworzenie Podczas przeprojektowywania Eggmana, twórcy chcieli mu nadać bardziej wojskowy wygląd, chcąc podkreślić jego zarozumialstwo i pewność w siebie, oraz w swoje roboty. Historia Gry Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric Doktor Eggman odnalazł Destruction Troops, które przeciągnął na swoją stronę. Eggman zidentyfikował twórcę robotów jako Lyrica i postanowił uwolnić go z jego grobowca, aby zgłębić sekrety jego technologii. Doktor opracował więc plan, który polegał na zwabieniu Team Sonic w pobliże grobowca, gdyż tylko Sonic mógł otworzyć jego wrota. Na pomoc doktorowi przyszedł również Metal Sonic. Wkrótce Eggman zwabił Sonica i jego drużynę do grobowca Lyrica, zmuszając ich do wejścia do środka. Tam bohaterowie uwolnili Lyrica. Po pewnym czasie Eggman znalazł węża i próbował go sobie podporządkować, wykorzystując Destruction Troops. Lyric jednak z łatwością przejął kontrolę nad robotami, wykorzystując swoje urządzenie technopatyczne. Eggman, otoczony przez własne roboty, zdołał przekonać Lyrica do zawarcia współpracy. Doktor został wysłany, aby odzyskać Chaos Crystals od Team Sonic, ale nie udało mu się to. Później Eggman i Lyric stracili Sonica i jego przyjaciół, przez swoją kłótnię. Postanowili wtedy zerwać współpracę. Eggman przywołał swojego Metal Sonica, aby rozprawić się z Lyriciem. Wąż przejął jednak kontrolę nad robotem, który zaatakował Eggmana. Doktor odleciał daleko poza horyzont. Eggman zbudował później Eggman Mecha, który posiadał sterowanie manualne, przez co Lyric nie mógł przejąć nad nim kontroli. Eggman nie zdołał jednak pokonać Lyrica i wściekł się. W oddali ujrzał Team Sonic i postanowił stoczyć z nimi walkę. Eggman został jednak pokonany, a jego robot zniszczony. Pod koniec gry doktor wrócił w swoim poniszczonym robocie. Strzelił Lyrica w plecy, dzięki czemu Team Sonic mogli dobić węża. Pod koniec gry Eggman podniósł urządzenie technopatyczne Lyrica i włożył je sobie na dłoń. Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal Doktor Eggman wysłał Metal Sonica w celu zgładzenia Team Sonic. Eggman pojawił się na ekranie w Ancient Ruins i wydał robotowi rozkaz do ataku. Metal Sonic został jednak pokonany przez Team Sonic. Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice Doktor Eggman odkrył nowy minerał o nazwie Ragnium, który zaczął wydobywać w Ragna Rock. Eggman wykorzystał Ragnium do zasilenia swoich robotów, które miały się ścigać z niebieskim jeżem. Doktor zamierzał upokorzyć Sonica poprzez pokonanie go w wyścigu. Jeż miał być tak zażenowany swoją klęską, że miałby opuścić wioskę. Eggman zaczął również odprowadzać Ragnium do pozostałych wysp, tworząc szczeliny generujące niebezpieczne anomalie pogodowe. Eggman zbudował także RagnaBota, który miał wydobywać dla niego Ragnium za pomocą swoich magnetycznych zdolności. Robot jednak okazał się porażką, ponieważ przyciągał do siebie wszystko z wyjątkiem Ragnium. Eggman nadał mu pogardliwą nazwę D-Fekt i wysłał na wyspy, w celu pilnowania szczelin. Kiedy na jednej z wysp szczelina została zamknięta, Eggman przyleciał aby zganić D-Fekta. Następnie spotkał Sonica i jego przyjaciół. Doktor porwał niebieskiego jeża i wytłumaczył mu swój plan. Odtąd Eggman kilkakrotnie porywał Sonica i zmuszał go do wyścigów. Wkrótce Team Sonic dotarli do Ragna Rock, gdzie doszło do eksplozji przez którą Eggman musiał opuścić kopalnię. Doktor kopnął D-Fekta za to, że ten przyprowadził tutaj bohaterów. Eggman miał wysłać Orbota i Cubota do zatrzymania Team Sonic, ale zrobił to D-Fekt. Eggman zauważył magnetnyczne zdolności jego robota i był pod wrażeniem. D-Fekt wymknął się jednak spod kontroli i przybił Eggmana do ściany przez metalową belkę. Ostatecznie Sonic i jego przyjaciele pokonali D-Fekta i uratowali Eggmana. Kopalnia w Ragna Rock została całkowicie zniszczona. Eggman mimo wszystko przeprosił D-Fekta za to, jak go traktował. Postanowił oddać go Team Sonic, którzy przeprogramowali go i wrócili do domu. Eggman uciekł w swoim Egg Mobilu, aby opracować nową strategię. Serial Przeszłość Sezon pierwszy Sezon drugi W innych grach Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Doktor Eggman pojawia się zawsze na początku każdego biegu. W swoim Egg Mobilu wyprzedza gracza, drwiąc z niego. W dalszych aktualizacjach Eggman został jedynym bossem. Pojawia się w określonych wydarzeniach. Podczas walki Eggman będzie lecieć przed graczem. Zacznie zrzucać na trasę dwa rodzaje plazmowych bomb: czarne i niebieskie. Niebieskie bomby mogą być odbite w jego stronę, przez co boss otrzyma obrażenia. Eggman nie ma określonej ilości zdrowia. Celem walki jest zdobycie jak największej ilości punktów. Charakterystyka Osobowość Doktor Eggman jest zapalczywym, złym i bardzo egoistycznym naukowcem. Jego największym pragnieniem jest zdominować cały świat i zniewolić jego populację. Eggman zachowuje się jak tyran i pragnie władzy oraz potęgi. Postrzega siebie jako bardzo ważną i genialną osobę, przeceniając zwykle swoje możliwości. Eggman jest w stanie zrobić wszystko, aby spełnić swoją ambicję, nawet jeśli miałoby to oznaczać upokorzenie się, wywoływanie bezmyślnej destrukcji, czy sprzymierzanie się z silniejszym od siebie przeciwnikiem. Eggman myśli tylko o sobie i uważa, że wszystko co robi jest doskonałe i genialne. Doktor chwali się swoimi wąsami i projektowanymi przez siebie robotami. Eggman jest również dosyć skąpy. Eggman jest nieco skomplikowany w kwestiach relacji z innymi. Na polu bitwy Team Sonic są jego śmiertelnymi wrogami, natomiast poza walką Eggman jest w stosunku do nich bardziej pasywny. Z niektórymi potrafi się nawet dogadywać i miło spędzać czas. Czasami doktor wykorzystuje pomaganie innym do swoich własnych celów. Mimo dużego polegania na swoich robotach, Eggman może być w stosunku do nich niemiły, a nawet okrutny. Doktor widzi siebie jako groźnego złoczyńcę, ale w rzeczywistości jego plany nie zawsze są takie groźne. Często kończą jako głupawe pomysły. Eggman nie patrzy też często na wszystkie konsekwencje swoich planów i pomija kluczowe szczegóły. Nie widzi czasami, że jego plany mogą zniszczyć świat, którym chciałby zawładnąć. Mimo bycia człowiekiem nauki, Eggman nadal wierzy w zjawiska nadprzyrodzone. Arogancja i duma Eggmana są jego najbardziej rzucającą się w oczy cechą. Jednocześnie jest to jego największa słabość. Eggman nie przyznaje się do tego, że jego plany mają pewne wady i nie lubi słuchać czyichś sugestii. Eggman uważa siebie często za najważniejszego złoczyńcę w okolicy, tylko się w ten sposób ośmieszając. Doktor wierzy, że inni sekretnie go podziwiają. Eggman często mija się z celem w swoich próbach wyeliminowania Team Sonic. Jego plany często zakładają stworzenie jak największej ilości zniszczeń, mimo, że bardziej subtelne podejście byłoby skuteczniejsze. Z powodu jego wad, nikt nie uważa Eggmana za prawdziwego złoczyńcę. Działa to jednak na korzyść doktora, ponieważ jego przeciwnicy nie chcą się wtedy zastanawiać nad jego innymi cechami. Eggman potrafi być nieprzewidywalnym złoczyńcą. Mimo swoich złych cech, Eggman nadal jest groźnym, manipulującym i zdradzieckim człowiekiem, który zawsze stara się zwyciężyć. Wygląd Doktor Eggman, jak same jego imię wskazuje, jest człowiekiem o jajowatym kształcie ciała. Jego charakterystyczną cechą są brązowe wąsy. Eggman nosi na sobie czerwono-żółty mundur, szare spodnie, czarne buty, białe rękawiczki, niebieskie okulary i zielone gogle na głowie. Podczas snu zakłada różową piżamę z klapką. Moce i umiejętności Eggman jest genialnym naukowcem, mechanikiem i pilotem. Potrafi tworzyć wszelkie rodzaje robotów i maszyny zagłady. Jego umiejętności w tym polu są praktycznie niewyczerpane. Orbot twierdzi, że Eggman jest największym naukowcem jaki kiedykolwiek żył. Eggman potrafi w krótkim czasie budować swoje roboty. Tworzy różne rodzaje maszyn, przeznaczone do walki z Team Sonic na każdą okazję. Eggman jest również doskonałym pilotem. Potrafi bardzo dobrze sterować swoimi własnymi robotami. Głównym środkiem transportu doktora jest Egg Mobile. Eggman umie układać skomplikowane plany, a także manipulować i oszukiwać innych. Poza tym doktor dysponuje ponadprzeciętną siłą, a także sporą wytrzymałością i zwinnością jak na swój wiek. W prawej dłoni nosi tzw. Wrist controller, czyli urządzenie które pierwotnie należało do Lyrica. Eggman może dzięki temu kontrolować wszystkie roboty, które nie posiadają manualnego sterowania. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy * Orbot * Cubot * Metal Sonic * D-fekt * Morpho * T.W. Barker * Lyric the Last Ancient (początkowo) * Shadow the Hedgehog (idol) Wrogowie *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna **Amy Rose **Sticks the Badger **FriendBot *Lyric the Last Ancient *Lightning Bolt Society *Nominatus *Beta *Retro Ciekawostki * Mimo swojego tytułu, Eggman nie jest prawdziwym doktorem i nie posiada nawet doktoratu. * Podobno Eggman ma zwyczaj udawania Sonica, do czego przekonuje również swoje roboty. * Według Cubota Eggman śpi ze złą lampką i śpiewa pod prysznicem. * Eggman musiał poprawiać zajęcia w szkole. * Eggman wygrał kilka Nagród Grammy, ale tylko dlatego że kupił 500,000 kopii swoich własnych albumów. * Eggman umie grać na keytarze i pianinie. * Eggman prowadzi swój własny blog kulinarny. * Eggman może mieć alergię na wełnę. * Eggman zasugerował, że może cierpieć na cukrzycę, ale nie wiadomo jakiego typu. * Eggman lubi nosić piżamę podczas pracy. * Eggman jest zwolennikiem SonAmy, czyli Sonica i Amy w związku. * W jednym z wywiadów Mike Pollock powiedział, że Eggman nadal ma jajowaty kształt ciała, ale tym razem odwrócony. * W Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom Eggman nie nosi swojego wrist controllera. * W brazylijskim dubbingu odcinka Pomocnik, Eggman wciąż nazywany jest Robotnikiem, co jest prawdziwym nazwiskiem jego odpowiednika w grach. * Jedyna gra z serii Sonic Boom, w której nie pojawił się Eggman, to Sonic Boom Link 'N Smash!. * W serialu Sonic Boom Eggman często ma problemy z biurokracją. Kategoria:Postacie z Sonic Boom Kategoria:Złoczyńcy (Sonic Boom) Kategoria:Mężczyźni (Sonic Boom)